Kamilla/Skills
|- align="center" |rowspan="1" | Kamilla at Zos Shivros Channel |style="background: "|"None Shall Pass!", "On Your Knees!", "Retreat!", "Shields Up!", "You Will Die!", Auspicious Blow, Axe Rake, Balanced Stance, Berserker Stance, Bull's Strike, Counter Blow, Defensive Stance, Dismember, Distracting Blow, Drunken Blow, Endure Pain, Fierce Blow, Furious Axe, Hamstring, Heavy Blow, Irresistible Blow, Jaizhenju Strike, Lacerating Chop, Leviathan's Sweep, Penetrating Chop, Protector's Defense, Renewing Smash, Savage Slash, Seeking Blade, Shield Bash, Signet of Strength, Silverwing Slash, Staggering Blow, Standing Slash, Sun and Moon Slash, Swift Chop, Tiger Stance, Warrior's Cunning, Wild Blow, Yeti Smash |style="background: "|Antidote Signet, Bestial Fury, Bestial Mauling, Brambles, Call of Haste, Called Shot, Choking Gas, Conflagration, Debilitating Shot, Determined Shot, Disrupting Lunge, Dual Shot, Energizing Wind, Favorable Winds, Focused Shot, Hunter's Shot, Maiming Strike, Marauder's Shot, Nature's Renewal, Needling Shot, Poisonous Bite, Pounce, Predatory Bond, Primal Echoes, Quickening Zephyr, Run as One, Savage Pounce, Scavenger Strike, Seeking Arrows, Snare, Splinter Shot, Sundering Attack, Throw Dirt, Tranquility, Viper's Nest, Zojun's Haste, Zojun's Shot |style="background: "|Convert Hexes, Deny Hexes, Divine Intervention, Ethereal Light, Extinguish, Gift of Health, Holy Veil, Jamei's Gaze, Judge's Insight, Karei's Healing Circle, Purge Signet, Release Enchantments, Resurrection Chant, Reverse Hex, Scourge Healing, Shield Guardian, Signet of Rage, Spear of Light, Spell Shield, Stonesoul Strike |style="background: "|Barbs, Bitter Chill, Blood Bond, Blood Drinker, Dark Aura, Defile Enchantments, Enfeebling Touch, Fetid Ground, Gaze of Contempt, Jaundiced Gaze, Lifebane Strike, Order of Pain, Reckless Haste, Rigor Mortis, Rising Bile, Shivers of Dread, Vampiric Bite, Vampiric Swarm, Vile Miasma, Wallow's Bite, Well of the Profane, Well of Weariness |style="background: "|Arcane Mimicry, Auspicious Incantation, Ether Signet, Feedback, Fragility, Illusion of Pain, Lyssa's Balance, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost, Power Return, Signet of Disenchantment, Signet of Humility |style="background: "|Arc Lightning, Ash Blast, Bed of Coals, Blinding Flash, Breath of Fire, Burning Speed, Churning Earth, Conjure Flame, Conjure Lightning, Dragon's Stomp, Earth Attunement, Glyph of Essence, Icy Prism, Immolate, Obsidian Flame, Rust, Smoldering Embers, Teinai's Crystals, Teinai's Prison, Vapor Blade, Ward of Stability |style="background: "|Black Lotus Strike, Black Mantis Thrust, Blades of Steel, Blinding Powder, Caltrops, Crippling Dagger, Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, Critical Strike, Dark Prison, Desperate Strike, Disrupting Stab, Enduring Toxin, Entangling Asp, Exhausting Assault, Expose Defenses, Expunge Enchantments, Falling Spider, Golden Lotus Strike, Golden Phoenix Strike, Heart of Shadow, Horns of the Ox, Impale, Iron Palm, Jagged Strike, Leaping Mantis Sting, Mantis Touch, Mark of Death, Mark of Instability, Mirrored Stance, Nine Tail Strike, Recall, Repeating Strike, Scorpion Wire, Shadow of Haste, Shadowy Burden, Shameful Fear, Sharpen Daggers, Signet of Malice, Signet of Shadows, Siphon Speed, Spirit Walk, Unseen Fury, Viper's Defense, Way of Perfection, Way of the Fox, Way of the Lotus, Wild Strike |style="background: "|Ancestors' Rage, Anguished Was Lingwah, Armor of Unfeeling, Binding Chains, Blind Was Mingson, Bloodsong, Boon of Creation, Cruel Was Daoshen, Destruction, Disenchantment, Displacement, Dissonance, Doom, Draw Spirit, Dulled Weapon, Earthbind, Essence Strike, Explosive Growth, Feast of Souls, Flesh of My Flesh, Gaze from Beyond, Ghostly Haste, Guided Weapon, Lamentation, Life, Lively Was Naomei, Mend Body and Soul, Mighty Was Vorizun, Nightmare Weapon, Protective Was Kaolai, Recuperation, Resilient Was Xiko, Resilient Weapon, Restoration, Rupture Soul, Shadowsong, Shelter, Signet of Creation, Soothing, Soothing Memories, Spirit Boon Strike, Spirit Burn, Spirit Light, Spirit Siphon, Spirit to Flesh, Spirit Transfer, Splinter Weapon, Vital Weapon, Wailing Weapon, Weapon of Shadow, Wielder's Boon |- |} Category:Skill trainer subpages